Wolves that can rap
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Here's a story that EI Lone wolf and I are making together. Hope you enjoy. There's also the possibility of the two of us making HOWL OF THE DEAD 2
1. Welcome to Jasper

CHAPTER ONE

It was a dark and cloudy night, but surprisingly warm. 8 strange wolves were traveling through a forest. Each was a different type of color. The black and dark gray one was Austin. the second was a tan with dark brown on his ears, tail, and feet he was named matt, the next one was a gray with black on his feet and tail he was named J, the forth was brown with white named lora he named the next one was smaller from the others, his fur is blonde with white and his name is sean, the next one was black with white named Jorge, next one is red with white named Aran, the last one is complete brown with black on the ears, legs, and tail she named Susie.

The eight wolves were gifted with a strange ability to rap. But considering they born lone wolves, and NEVER had a pack, and the only family they ever had was each other. But all that was about to change.

After hours of tiring walking. The eight wolves noticed a wooden sign.

_WELCOME TO JASPER PARK_

Down below they spotted thousands of wolves. "Come on guys, time to make some new friends" Austin said, before they started their way down.


	2. Leave!

CHAPTER 2

**IT WOULD MEAN A LOT IF PEOPLE COULD LEAVE REVIEWS**

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch were talking to each other. "Excuse us" said a mysterious voice. The three Omega's turned around to see 8 colorful wolves. "Y Yes" Salty asked nervously. The 8 colorful wolves introduced themselves, and so did Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. "What brings you to Jasper?" Mooch asked. "Well, we want join your pack" Austin said. "Well then, we better bring you to Winston" Salty said. And motioned for them to follow him.

Along the way Salty, Shakey, and Mooch quickly began liking the new wolves. And gotten pretty close with them.

LATER!

"Who are they?" Winston asked. "Their names are Austin, Matt, Justin, Lora, Sean, Jorge, Aron, and Susie" Shakey announced. "YOU HAVE BEEN HANGING WITH LONE WOLVES!" Humphrey cried. "No, we just met them" Shakey replied. "We were wondering if we can join your pack?" Austin asked. AFTER A LONG SILENCE! "No, you're not allowed" Winston told them. The 8 of them seemed kind of hurt by this. "We don't have anywhere else to go" Justin insisted. "That's your problem" Winston snapped. "Come on, have a heart" Salty said. "Don't sass me" Winston growled. Salty turned to Humphrey. "Come on man, help us out here" Salty said. "I'm sorry guys, Mister Winston made his up his mind… Besides last time I opened up to a stranger, Kate ended up hypnotized" Humphrey replied sadly. "Exactly" Winston said. He turned to the 8 lone wolves. "NOW LEAVE!" Winston cried. The 8 of them put their heads down and slowly started leaving.

LATER!

The poor wolves silently started walking back.

Suddenly Salty, Shakey and Mooch chased after them. "We're really sorry" Salty told them. "We're pretty use to it" Justin said then started singing.

I'm lost in the World, I'm down on my mind  
>I'm new in the city, and I'm down for the night<br>Down for the night  
>Said she's down for the night<p>

Your my Devil, Your my Angel  
>Your my Heaven, Your my Hell<br>Your my Now, Your my Forever  
>Your my Freedom, Your my Jail<br>Your my Lies, Your my Truth  
>Your my War, Your my Truce<br>Your my Questions, Your my Proof  
>Your my Stress and your my Masseuse<br>Mama-say mama-say ma-ma-coo-sah  
>Lost in this Plastic life,<br>Let's Break out of this fake ass Party  
>Turn this in to a Classic Night<br>If we die in each others arms we still get laid in our Afterlife  
>If we die in each others arms we still get laid<p>

I'm lost in the World, I'm down on my mind  
>I'm new in the city, and I'm down for the night<br>Down for the night  
>Said she's down for the night<p>

Who will survive in America  
>Who will survive in America<br>Who will survive in America

I'm lost in the World, I'm down on my mind  
>I'm new in the city, and I'm down for the night<br>Down for the night  
>Said she's down for the night<p>

Us living as we do upside down.  
>And the new word to have is revolution.<br>People don't even want to hear the preacher spill or spiel because God's whole card has been thoroughly piqued.  
>And America is now blood and tears instead of milk and honey.<br>The youngsters who were programmed to continue fucking up woke up one night digging Paul Revere and Nat Turner as the good guys.  
>America stripped for bed and we had not all yet closed our eyes.<br>The signs of Truth were tattooed across our open ended vagina.  
>We learned to our amazement untold tale of scandal.<br>Two long centuries buried in the musty vault, hosed down daily with a gagging perfume.  
>America was a bastard the illegitimate daughter of the mother country whose legs were then spread around the world and a rapist known as freedom, free doom.<br>Democracy, liberty, and justice were revolutionary code names that preceded the bubbling bubbling bubbling bubbling bubbling in the mother country's crotch

What does Webster say about soul?  
>All I want is a good home and a wife<br>And a children and some food to feed them every night.  
>After all is said and done build a new route to China if they'll have you.<p>

Who will survive in America?  
>Who will survive in America?<br>Who will survive in America?  
>Who will survive in America?<p>

After Justin had finished. Salty Shakey, and Mooch were staring with wide eyes. Never in their entire lives have they heard ANYTHING like that before. "We better go" Austin said as they continued walking. Salty and them stopped them. "Why don't you stay with us" Salty insisted. "Your do that for us?" Austin asked in disbelief. "Ya your our friends" Salty said. The 8 colourful wolves looked at each other. "Wow… We never had friends before" Matt said.

**SONG USED, LOST IN THE WORLD! I HAVEN'T HEARD THE SONG, BUT IT SEEMED SUITABLE**


	3. Time with friends

CHAPTER THREE

**THIS CHAPTER IS ****ALL **** MY IDEAS. HOPE YOU ENJOY, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I CAN'T PROMISE IT'LL BE VERY GOOD, OR LONG**

**-CNOILES!**

Austin and rest of the 8 wolves began waking up inside the den. Mooch offered to let them sleep in his den, he had plenty of room. "Your finally up" Mooch said smiling. A couple of them groaned as they started getting up. Salty and Shakey were outside of the den waiting for them. "What do you guys want to do?" Salty asked. None of the colorful wolves had any idea. "We don't know" Jorge said. There a long silence. "We're think of something… In the mean time let's look around" Salty said.

MEANWHILE!

"I still think you were too hard on them" Humphrey said. "Look Humphrey, sometimes you have to be mean, its part of being leader" Winston said. "Ya but" Humphrey started but then stayed quite.

"What was that, that you were doing around us last night?" Salty asked. "Rapping" Justin said. Salty gave him a blank stare. "What on earth is rapping?" Salty asked. "It's hard to explain" Justin said.

AFTER SPENDING THE DAY TOGETHER!

The 8 lone wolves were pretty tired and went to sleep.

"Isn't the moonlight howl tonight?" Mooch asked. "Ou Ya, let's go" Shakey said. And were off.

**I'M SORRY THAT CHAPTER PROBLEY SUCKED, IT'S** **HARD THINKING OF MY OWN IDEAS. IN A STORY THAT WASN'T ORGINALLY CREATED BY ME!**

**SO LONG MY FRIENDS**

**CNOILES**


	4. I need a doctor

CHAPTER 4

**THIS CHAPER INVOLVES THE SONG, I NEED A DOCTOR, IT'S GOING TO HAVE A FEW OF THE WOLVES SINGING! ENJOY**

Almost an hour later. The eight wolves were starting to have trouble sleeping. They noticed their new friends were gone didn't pay much attention to that. Suddenly they heard distant howling. From what they heard it sounded beautiful. Out of curiosity the 8 wolves started following were the noise seemed to be coming from.

SOON!

The noise lead them on top of a high edge. Bellow them was the place where the moonlight howl usually took place. Not the howling rock. But an edge that is sort of in the distance. They met with Salty and Mooch there. "Hey, guys" Salty greeted them. "Where's Shakey?" Austin asked. Salty pointed to a spot. Were Shakey was, the 8 noticed he was nervously trying to walk up to two female wolves. "Who are those girls?" Austin asked. "Reba and Janice" Mooch answered. "Ya, he's been adtracked to them for his whole life, and every moonlight howl he desperately ask them to howl with them, but ALWAYS chickens out" Salty said. Shortly after Shakey came up to them, looking ashamed. "That's your fastest record" Salty teased. "OU SHUT UP!" Shakey cried angrily. "So, this moonlight howl… Is it some sort of date?" Austin asked. "Yep, if your howls match, it proves you and her are meant for each other" Salty explained. "Why weren't you two down there?" Matt asked. "I'm not interested, and Salty doesn't have anyone to ask" Mooch said. Salty laid his head down sadly. "What about Lora" Aron insisted. "I don't really see her that way" Salty admitted. "Am I ugly?" Lora asked. "No" Salty said. "Then why not?" Lora asked. Salty couldn't think of an answer and desperately looked around trying to avoid the subject. Luckily for him the wolves started howling again. The beautiful sound mad the wolves get existed. Lora started singing.

**I'm about to lose my mind  
>you've been gone for so long<br>I'm running out of time  
>I need a doctor<br>call me a doctor  
>I need a doctor, doctor<br>to bring me back to life**

Matt pitched in and also started singing.

**I told the World one day I would pay it back  
>say it on tape, and lay it, record it<br>so that one day I could play it back  
>but I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that<br>ya'll starting to creep in, everyday its so grey and black  
>hope, I just need a ray of that<br>cause no one see's my vision when I play it for 'em  
>they just say its wack<br>they don't know what dope is  
>and I don't know if I was awake or asleep<br>when I wrote this,  
>all I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest<br>you picked me up, breathing life in me  
>I owe my life to you<br>before the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do  
>but it just dawned on me you lost a son<br>see this light in you, it's dark.**

**let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you  
>I dont think you realise what you mean to me<br>not the slightest clue  
>cause me and you were like a crew<br>I was like your sidekick  
>you gon either wanna fight me when I get off this f***ing mic<br>or you gon hug me  
>but I'm not an option, theres nothing else I can do cause<strong>

Back to Lora

**I'm about to lose my mind  
>you've been gone for so long<br>I'm running out of time  
>I need a doctor<br>call me a doctor  
>I need a doctor, doctor<br>to bring me back to life**

Matt gets on his back paws, standing up.

**It hurts when I see you struggle  
>you come to me with ideas<br>you say there just pieces so I'm puzzled  
>cause the shit I hear is crazy<br>but your either getting lazy or you don't believe in you no more  
>seems like your own opinions, not one you can form<br>cant make a decision you keep questioning yourself  
>second guessing and its almost like your begging for my help<br>like I'm your leader  
>your susposed to f***king be my mentor<br>I can endure no more,  
>I demand you remember who you are<br>it was YOU, who believed in me  
>when everyone was telling you dont sign me<br>everyone at the f***ing label, lets tell the truth**

Matt starts dancing around while singing.

**you risked your career for me  
>I know it as well as you<br>nobody wanted to f-ck with the white boy  
>Dre, I'm crying in this booth<br>you saved my life, now maybe its my turn to save yours  
>but I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more<br>but I aint giving up faith and you aint giving up on me  
>get up Dre, I'm dying, I need you, come back for f***'s sake<strong>

Goes back on all four paws, after he finished.

Back to Lora

**I'm about to lose my mind  
>you've been gone for so long<br>I'm running out of time  
>I need a doctor<br>call me a doctor  
>I need a doctor, doctor<br>to bring me back to life  
>bring me back to life<br>bring me back to life**

**(I need a doctor, doctor  
>to bring me back to life)<strong>

None of the 8 wolves were aware all the other wolves, stopped howling and started watching them.

Sean begins pitching in also.

**literally feels like a lifetime ago  
>but I still remember the shit like it was just yesterday though<br>you walked in, yellow jump suit  
>whole room, cracked jokes<br>once you got inside the booth, told you, like smoke  
>went through friends, some of them I put on<br>but they just left, they said they was riding to the death  
>but where the f-ck are they now<br>now that I need them, I dont see none of them  
>all I see is Slim<br>f-ck all you fair-weather friends  
>all I need is him<br>f***ing backstabbers  
>when the chips were down you just laughed at us<br>now you bout to feel the f***ing wrath of aftermath, faggots  
>you gon see us in our lab jackets and ask us where the f-ck we been?<br>you can kiss my indecisive ass crack maggots and the crackers ass  
>little crack a jack beat making wack math,<br>backwards producers, Im back bastards  
>one more CD and then I'm packing up my bags and as I'm leaving<br>I'll guarantee they scream Dre don't leave us like that man cause…**

Back to Lora.

**I'm about to lose my mind  
>you've been gone for so long<br>I'm running out of time  
>I need a doctor<br>call me a doctor  
>I need a doctor, doctor<br>to bring me back to life  
>bring me back to life<br>bring me back to life**

After the song finished the three of them had to catch their breaths. They noticed the whole pack staring at them. "You guys can sing?" Winston asked. They nodded.


	5. Live your life

CHAPTER 5

**EITHER YOU'RE INTERIESTED OR NOT, I CREATED AN ACCONT ON BOOKSIE AND I'M ABLE TO PUT STORIES O THEIR. I MAKING A ROMANCE CALLED CRAZY TIMES, AFTER THAT WOULD BE WAR STORY CALLED THE HORROR OF WAR!**

**CNOILES**

Winston wanted the wolves to sing another song, because he enjoyed their last one. So Justin and Lora stood up.

Lora started

**You're gonna be a shinin' star  
>In fancy clothes and fancy cars<br>(ok)  
>And then you'll see you're gonna go far<br>'Cause everyone knows just who you are  
>So live your life<br>(Hey, ayy, ayy, ayy)  
>You steady chasin' that paper Just live your life<br>(Oh, ayy, ayy, ayy)**

Justin began singing, and dancing around while doing it

**Hey, never mind what haters say  
>Ignore 'em 'til they fade away<br>Amazin' they ungrateful  
>After all the game I gave away<strong>

Safe to say I paved the way  
>For you cats to get<p>

pai**d today  
>You still be wastin' days away<br>Now had I never saved the day**

Consider them my protï¿½gï¿½  
>Homage I think they should pay Instead of bein' gracious<br>They violate in a major way

I never been a hater  
>Still I love 'em in a crazy way<br>Some say they solders yeah  
>They couldn't get work on Labor Day<p>

Justin goes up on his back paws while dancing

**Some move away to make a way  
>Not move away 'cause they afraid<br>I brought back to the hood  
>And all you ever did was take away<strong>

I pray for patience but they  
>Make me wanna melt they face away<br>Like I once made 'em spray  
>Now I could make 'em put the K's away<p>

Been thuggin' all my life  
>Can't say I don't deserve to take a break<br>You'd rather see me catch a case

**And watch my future fade away**

You're gonna be a shinin' star  
>In fancy clothes and fancy cars<br>And then you'll see you're gonna go far  
>'Cause everyone knows just who you are<p>

After finishing, Justin went back to all four paws, and tries to catch his breath

Back to Lora

**So live your life  
>(Hey, ayy, ayy, ayy)<br>You steady chasin' that paper  
>Just live your life<br>(Oh, ayy, ayy, ayy)**

Ain't got no time for no haters  
>Just live your life<br>(Hey, ayy, ayy, ayy)  
>No tellin' where it'll take ya<br>Just live your life  
>(Oh, ayy, ayy, ayy)<p>

**'Cause I'm a paper chaser  
>Just livin' my life (Hey)<br>My life (Oh) My life (Hey)  
>My life (Oh) Just livin' my life (Hey)<br>My life (Oh) My life (Hey)  
>My life (Oh)<br>Just livin' my life**

Justin stands on back paws again

**I'm the opposite of moderate  
>Immaculately polished<br>With the spirit of a hustler  
>And the swagger of a college kid<strong>

Allergic to the counterfeit  
>Impartial to the politics<br>Articulate, but still'll  
>Grab a nigga by the collar quick<p>

Justin starts dancing around again

**Whoever havin' problems with  
>Their record sales just hollow tip<br>If that don't work and all else fails  
>Then turn around and follow till<strong>

I got love for the game  
>But ay, I'm not in love with all of it<br>Could do without the fame  
>And rappers nowadays are comedy<p>

**The hootin' and the hollerin'  
>Back and forth with the arguin'<br>Where you from? Who you know?  
>What you make? And what kind of car you in?<strong>

Seems as though you lost sight  
>Of what's important when depositin'<br>Them checks into your bank account  
>And you grow up in poverty<p>

**Your values is a disarray prioritizin' horribly  
>Unhappy with the riches 'cause you're piss poor morally<br>Ignorin' all prior advice and forewarnin'  
>And we mighty full of ourselves<br>All of a sudden, aren't we?**

You're gonna be a shinin' star  
>In fancy clothes and fancy cars<br>And then you'll see you're gonna go far  
>'Cause everyone knows just who you are<p>

Just like last time, Justin returns to all four paws and has to catch his breath

Back to Lora

**Ain't got no time for no haters  
>Just live your life<br>(Hey, ayy, ayy, ayy)  
>No tellin' where it'll take ya<br>Just live your life  
>(Oh, ayy, ayy, ayy)<strong>

'Cause I'm a paper chaser  
>Just livin' my life (Hey)<br>My life (Oh) My life (Hey)  
>My life (Oh) Just livin' my life (Hey)<br>My life (Oh) My life (Hey)  
>My life (Oh)<p>

With that Justin and Lora had finished. All the wolves started cheering. "Wait to go guys" Salty cheered. "Wahoo" Said Mooch and Shakey. "You guys have a pretty amazing talent" Winston. "Does this mean we can stay?" Austin asked nervously. Winston smiled. "Sure, why not" he said. "YES!" Salty cried. "Humphrey wouldn't it be great if you could do something like that?" Kate said. "I can't sing" Humphrey admitted.


	6. Humphrey's song

CHAPTER 6

Shortly after Winston allowed the 8 wolves to join. Three female wolves came up to Austin. "You know, you're kind of cute" They flirted with him. Austin got nervous, not because he was being flirted with, even though NOBODY knew about it, but more because he already had his eye on somebody. "Sorry girls, I'm already got my eye on someone" He told them. The three of them walked away. "Who is this girl?" Matt asked. Austin didn't answer.

TWO DAYS LATER!

The 8 colorful wolves are now proud members of the pack. Even though they found lots of new friends, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch are still their BEST friends. Humphrey could stop thinking of what Kate said about how happy it would make her if Humphrey was able to sing like they could. So one today Humphrey decided to go up to one of them. "Hello" he said to Austin. "Hi" Austin replied. "Lesson my mate Kate, would enjoy if I could sing like you…" Humphrey said. "I suppose you come for lessons huh?" Austin replied with a smile. Humphrey nodded. "Sure, I can teach you" Austin replied.

LATER!

Austin began giving Humphrey lessons.

After, Humphrey and Austin went over to Kate and a few of her friends. "Hey Kate, I learned how to sing" Humphrey said. "Let's hear it" Kate said.

Humphrey gulped then went for it. (I hope this song is good enough).

**Ooh La La La  
>If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…)<br>If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…)  
>If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…)<br>If your girl wanna play, let her go  
>(Chorus) [T-Pain]<br>Hey baby girl what you doin tonight  
>I wanna see what you got in store<br>Hey baby – givin it you all when you're dancin on me  
>I wanna see if you give me some more<br>Hey baby – you can be my girl I can be your man  
>And we can pump this jam however you want<strong>

**Hey baby, pump it from the side bend it upside down  
>Or we can pump it from the back to the front<br>Hey baby  
>Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. <strong>**(Aaah)  
>Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)<br>Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. ****(Hey Baby)  
>Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it<br>Yeah you can shake some more, make you wanna say it  
>Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say<br>Don't stop it – I want you tonight  
>I'm a Dade county, self paid self made millionaire<br>I used to play around the world, now I'm around the world – gettin paid  
>Girl problems, no problems – doin anything that won'tsolve em<br>I wanna get witcha mami, now let me see what the lord split cha**

**Hey baby girl what you doin**** tonight  
>I wanna see what you got in store<br>Hey baby – givin it you all when you're dancin on me  
>I wanna see if you give me some more<br>Hey baby – you can be my girl I can be your man  
>And we can pump this jam however you want<br>Hey baby, pump it from the side bend it upside down  
>Or we can pump it from the back to the front<br>Hey baby  
>Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. <strong>**(Aaah)  
>Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)<br>Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. ****(Hey Baby)  
>Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it<br>Yeah you can shake some more, make you wanna say it  
>Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say<br>Don't stop it – I want you tonight  
>Make money, make money – this chico right here gotta eat, baby<br>You scared money – don't make money, that's how it goes in the street baby  
>But when you remember about the nonsense, baby girl take a shot to your concious<br>(?), but god I'm a monster  
>Cause I hit all the baddest women in the world – gangster<br>Ooh drop it to the floor, make you wanna say it  
>Yeah you can take some more, make you wanna say it<br>Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say  
>Don't stop it – I want you tonight<strong>

Humphrey finished by needing to catch his breath. "Humphrey that was beautiful" Kate said. And she kissed him. Austin watched them, and realized he HAD to tell the women he loves the truth, He had to tell Lora he loves her.

**BET YOU NEVER SAW THAT COMING, FIND OUT MORE ON WHY AUSTIN LOVES HER, ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, TILL THEN CNOILES IS OUT :D**


	7. Austin's secret

CHAPTER 7

LATER THAT NIGHT!

Austin was having trouble sleeping. He was having WAY too many thoughts. He couldn't stop asking himself if he should finally tell Lora his feeling for her. From the moment he met her, he thought she was the prettiest thing he ever saw, and he never once told her, EVER! Every times he tempts to, he ALWAYS ends up finding the guts, he realized he was just like Shakey around those two girls, he two is gets all prepared to say it, but when he gets the chance, his nerves get the better of him. When he finally did manage to fall to sleep, he dreamed of when he and Lora first met.

_For as long as I could remember, I was a lone wolf. I had NO friends, barely knew my parents, and NEVER been a pack. Nobody EVER took the time to even talk to me, I was nobody. But one day somebody DID talk to me. It was a female, and she was beautiful, but I couldn't find the courage to tell her. "Hi, I'm Lora" She said in a friendly tone."A Austin" I replied. "So Austin where you from?" Lora asked. "Nowhere" I admitted sadly. "You mean you're a Lone wolf?" She asked. I nodded sadly. "Me too" She said. "Really?" I asked in a slightly happier voice. "In fact I'm part of a group of lone wolves, do want to join?" Lora asked. "O Ok" I said nervously. _

_Lora lead to bounce of wolves, oddly they were all different colours. They introduced themselves and we quickly became friends. _

Suddenly Austin woke up and noticed it was morning. He stretched and met up with the others. "How was your sleep?" Justin asked. "good" Austin replied.

**SORRY IT WAS KIND OF SHORT! I'M LOW ON IDEAS, FOR THIS STORY, AT THE MOMENT**


	8. I love you too

**CHAPTER 8**

TWO YEARS LATER!

The 8 colourful wolves have completely fitted in and made friends with almost everybody. But Austin still hasn't revealed his feelings. He realized he needed to move fast, the next moonlight howl is happening next week.

He asked Humphrey and Kate for help. "Nobody is rushing you, you tell her when you're ready" Kate told him. Austin already knew that, but it still felt helpful. "Trust me man, if you TRULLY love her, you find the guts" Humphrey told him. Humphrey told Austin the story between him and Kate, so Austin obviously realized that Humphrey knew what he was talking about. Suddenly Matt appeared. "Austin, we were looking for you" he said. "Sorry" Austin said.

LATER THAT DAY!

The 8 of them ran into a few alphas'. "Hello" they said kindly. "Hi" The 8 wolves replied. "Do enjoy being in the pack?" One of the alphas's asked. Austin nodded. "Must be better, then hanging with three silly omegas" the alpha teased. "HEY, THEY DONE A LOT FOR US!" Lora cried, getting angrily. "Relax beautiful, I'm just kidding" The alpha replied. Austin was a little pissed at another wolf calling Lora beautiful. But he kept it to himself. "Anyway… Are you guys excited for the next moonlight howl?" Another one of the alpha's asked. "I guess so" Austin said.

LATER!

Austin was along for a while, he needed the time to think things over, because there was a lot on his mind. Suddenly Lora appeared. "You ok, you haven't been yourself lately" She told him. "It's just… I was starting to realize something" Austin admitted. "What is it?" Lora asked. "I don't know" Austin said. Lora put her arm around him, which made Austin kind of nervous. "Come on, you can tell me ANYTHING" Lora told him. Austin gulped. "I I L Love you" He said nervously. Lora's mouth fell wide open in shock. Put it soon turned into a smile, as she kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Austin" She admitted. "Really" Austin said in disbelief. Lora nodded. And with that she leaned in a started kissing him, Austin did the same. After they kissed Austin her if she would go to the moonlight howl with him, and she said she would


	9. Ment to be

CHAPTER 9

**I'M HOME SICK TODAY SO I HAVE LOTS TIME TO FINISH OUR STORY! THIS WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER**

ALMOST A WEEK LATER!

At this point the whole pack, somehow managed to find out about Austin and Lora. But they don't care, they prefer it that way.

JOINING THE NEXT MOONLIGHT HOWL!

The 8 colourful wolves watched all the other wolves start howling again. "Maybe you and Lora should go down and join in" Salty insisted to Austin. "Ya" Lora agreed. But Austin didn't feel comfortable with the idea, "Come on sweetie, at least do it for me" Austin sighed but nodded his head. "Should we climb down, or what" Austin said. "Why not do it right here" Mooch insisted. Austin and Lora agreed. The next howl, Austin and Lora pitched in making the most beautiful voices. Obviously the other howls didn't notice them that much. But Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and the rest of the colourful wolves thought they sounded amazing. "Your howls matched, guess that means you're meant for each other" Salty said. "Tell me something I don't know" Austin said. Lora giggled, and then kissed his cheek.

**THE END!**


End file.
